marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Marvel
(formerly) |gender = Female |title = |affiliation = (formerly) Starforce (formerly) |movie = ''Captain Marvel Avengers: Endgame (unreleased) |actor = Brie Larson Mckenna Grace (young) London Fuller (young) |comic = Captain Marvel Prelude (mentioned) |status = Alive}} Carol Susan Jane Danvers, also known as Captain Marvel, is a former United States Air Force pilot who, as a result of the destruction of the Light-Speed Engine, was exposed to the energy of the Tesseract, which possessed the Space Stone within, obtaining cosmic powers, as well as being made into a hybrid of human and Kree via blood transfusion from the Starforce commander, Yon-Rogg. Carol’s former nickname when she was a pilot for the Air Force is the originator of what become the new team consist Earth’s mightiest superheroes known as The Avengers, inspired by her ally Nick Fury. Biography Early Life Childhood To be added Air Force Service To be added Kree-Skrull War To be added Infinity War Call For Help Still in another galaxy with the Skrulls, Danvers suddenly received an emergency call from Nick Fury's Transmitter Pager.Avengers: Infinity War Responding to the signal, Danvers returned to Earth which population was decreased due to Decimation. She tracked the Pager's location to the New Avengers Facility, where Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner, and James Rhodes were analyzing the device and recieving updates on level of causalties caused by definition. Entering the facility, Danvers simply questioned the Avengers about Fury's whereabouts.Captain Marvel Personality To be added Powers and Abilities Powers *'Hybrid Physiology': After being found by Yon-Rogg and taken to Hala, Danvers was subjected to a Kree blood transfusion by Yon-Rogg himself. As a human-kree hybrid, Danvers' physical abilities are typical of the Kree, such as superhuman strength, durability, speed, reflexes, and agility, as well as a healing factor and the ability to live for years. Her ability to generate and manipulate cosmic energy makes Danvers one of the most powerful beings in the universe. Danvers is also trained in the arts of battle by the Kree, which have been practiced for years, and rely solely on fighting skills, strength, and photon blasts. **'Superhuman Strength': Danvers possesses a considerable superhuman strength that allows her to overcome several other creatures of the universe, such as Humans, Skrulls and Kree with relative ease. Even before completely unleashing her incredible cosmic powers, she was already strong enough to defeat a whole Skrull battalion, with nearly twenty soldiers, while her hands were handcuffed and she was not able to use her photonic explosions. Her incredible superhuman strength generally allows her to send her opponents, like the Skrulls and the Kree, flying through the air with simple blows and kicks. When she and Nick Fury were escaping from several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, Danvers was able to bend a metal bar to prevent the door from being opened. Her strength also extends to her ability to jump great distances. After releasing all her cosmic power, Danvers became considerably stronger, enough to dominate all Starforce members with almost no effort, as well as hit Yon-Rogg's ship with enough force to knock it down. It was also able to stop a Kree missile traveling at high speed and send it against other missiles so that they could not crash into the surface of the planet Earth, as well as cross several Kree ships with relative ease and destroy an extremely huge armored ship, tying it down completely, despite the tough metal with which it had been manufactured. The strength of Captain Marvel makes her one of the most powerful beings in the universe. **'Superhuman Durability': Danvers' skin, muscles and bone tissue often have the density of the same tissue in the body of a human being, which makes them almost invulnerable. Danvers possesses almost total invulnerability, including resistance to blunt trauma, falls from high altitudes, resistance to Kree energy shots and large explosions, even after releasing all her cosmic power, she can be in outer space without help from her helmet. During the mission to Torfa, Danvers was electrocuted by Skrull energy and was only momentarily stunned, before being completely unconscious. When a Skrull hit her directly in the face with a cane, Danvers simply turned and hit her twice as hard. She also resisted the explosion of a Skrull space pod followed by an immense crash on the roof of a Blockbuster and was only a little dazed but without a single scratch. The incredible durability of Danvers even allowed her to take the Tesseract with her hands while not suffering any any damage. She also resisted the attacks of her former Starforce comrades during her combat, as well as being beaten several times by metals that Yon-Rogg controlled telekinetically with his special gauntlets. Later, she was able to cross several missiles and Kree ships launched by Ronan without any effort and pass through an armored ship to destroy it and was left completely unharmed of the great explosion that was generated. **'Superhuman Speed': Danvers can move at great superhuman speeds. She is able to overwhelm several Skrulls, including Talos, in hand-to-hand combat, able to easily dodge their wild attacks and land their own blows and control them. While chasing a Skrull through the city of Los Angeles, Danvers was able to keep up with the speed of a train to finally get on top of it. She was also able to handle Starforce members in combat, easily dodging their attacks. Also, by combining her speed with her flight capacity, she can travel at the speed of light. **'Superhuman Reflexes': Danvers can react and dodge objects that travel at high speeds, with her dodging many of the blows of the Skrulls and later the members of the Starforce with relative ease and almost effortlessly. Also, while flying, she was able to dodge the gunshots of the Kree warship. **'Superhuman Agility': Danvers has greater agility, dexterity, balance and body coordination than a human being. During her training with Yon-Rogg, Danvers was able to do elaborate cartwheels and flying kicks against Yon-Rogg. She was also able to dodge many of the Skrulls' punches and overcome them in her second battle. She was able to easily keep up with and surpass the Starforce members, despite the great agility in combat shown by the latter. **'Regenerative Healing Factor': Though her cosmic power and Kree blood, she heals faster than an average human. **'Longevity': Due to its enhanced physiology, Danvers can live for many years without visibly aging. This allows her to be completely as young today as she was more than twenty years ago. *'Energy Manipulation': Initially, it was thought that this power was given to Danvers by the Supreme Intelligence through the device she had in her neck. As far as she knew Captain Marvel's usage of this power was totally limited, because she still did not really know where these powers came from and their total reach. However, it was later revealed that due to the destruction of the Light-Speed Engine, Danvers absorbed the energy of the Tesseract and gained almost unlimited cosmic powers. After overcoming her fear and defeating the Supreme Intelligence, she gained control over this power without the help of the photon inhibitor. By using this power, all of her costume, her eyes and her hair are surrounded by the cosmic energy that her body generates. This greatly increased Danvers' physical abilities and photon blasts abilities, and gave her the ability to fly at incredible speeds, which is what allowed her to defeat the entire Starforce, defeat, with a single shot of energy, Yon-Rogg, and destroy the ballistic missiles as well as almost all of Ronan's fleet to the point that Ronan consideredDanvers a weapon and swore to come back for her. Thanks to this power, Danvers is currently one of the most powerful beings in the universe. **'Photon Blasts': Danvers can directly concentrate cosmic energy into powerful photon blasts, strong enough to traverse rocks, extremely dense metal objects and send opponents flying several meters into the air with a single shot. During her training she used a blast that sent Yon-Rogg flying a considerable distance. She was able to send three Skrulls back and then use them to propel herself and not be absorbed into deep space when she opened a hole in Talos's ship. During the pursuit of the Skrulls, Danvers was able to use her photons to destroy a balcony where a Skrull was attacking her, to destroy part of a tunnel and to break the roof of the train and enter. She could also use a beam to knock Talos down in human form, which left him momentarily unconscious. After releasing all of her cosmic power, Danvers was able to release the energy as a shock wave of energy that was powerful enough to knock down the members of the Starforce instantly in spite of its members' great superhuman durability. She also used her photon beams to shoot down and destroy armored Kree ships with a single shot, to the point that she managed to destroy the entire fleet commanded by Ronan. She was also able to effortlessly topple the superhumanly strong and resilient Yon-Rogg with a single shot that sent him flying several feet into the air. Her control over energy has even proven to be so precise that on some occasions, she has been shown to be able to hit her opponents with her energy without the need to kill them. In addition, Danvers can use energy to increase the damage behind her blows. **'Exothermic Manipulation': Danvers can accumulate the energy in her hands to burn, melt or traverse solid metals, such as steel doors, ceilings or walls. She also used this ability to free himself from the restrictions that the Skrulls had placed on him. *'Flight': Danvers can fly, glide and float through the air without outside help. Combined with her speed, she can fly at incredible speed, allowing her to take off into the atmosphere and even outer space and land safely on the planet's surface with ease. She can also maneuver with great precision in any direction, as well as float in one place. She quickly mastered the power of flight to the point where she could go to the surface of the planet and destroy incoming missiles and ships sent by Ronan. Later, when she decided to help the Skrulls to find a new world to inhabit, she was able to fly next to the ship of the Skrulls at the speed of light. Abilities *'Expert Combatant': Having been trained for six years by Yon-Rogg, Danvers is a highly skilled, fierce and formidable unarmed combatant, as well as a master of the Kree's unique martial arts. During her workouts, Danvers proved to be almost equal to her own coach Yon-Rogg, although she was finally overtaken by the latter. She is skilled enough to defeat almost two dozen Skrulls soldiers while she was handcuffed and could not use her photon blasts and even managed to dominate commander Talos with relative ease. During the pursuit on the train, Danvers was able to fight against Talos on equal terms, although this time with less eases and had to put more effort into defeating him. Later, with her new ability to manipulate the cosmic energy linked to her combat ability, Danvers was able to defeat the other Starforce members with ease and without much effort, only being almost defeated when Yon-Rogg made use of her gauntlets to contain it for a while and still Yon-Rogg showed fear in confronting Danvers in combat after she released all her power. *'Expert Markswoman': Danvers is pretty good at using weapons since without training she could use a Kree gun to threaten Yon-Rogg and then shoot at the Light-Speed Engine. *'Acrobat': To be added *'Expert Pilot': To be added *'Multilingualism': Danvers can speak fluently the native language of several exotic species of the universe, including the language of the Kree, in addition to English. Equipment Weapons *'Kree Pistol': To be added Other Equipment *'Starforce Uniform': To be added **'Kree Helmet': To be added *'Jacket': To be added Former Equipment *' ': To be added *' ': To be added *'Photon Inhibitor': To be added Vehicles *''Helion: ''To be added *'Skrulls Space Pod': To be added *'Motorcycle': To be added *'Quadjet': To be added Facilities To be added Relationships Family *Joseph Danvers - Father *Steve Danvers - Brother Allies *United States Air Force **Maria Rambeau - Best Friend **Bret Johnson - Rival *Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. **Mar-Vell/Wendy Lawson † - Mentor *Monica Rambeau *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Nick Fury † - Friend **Phil Coulson *Goose *Tom *Skrulls - Enemies turned Allies **Talos - Friend **Norex † **Soren **Talos' Daughter *Avengers **Steve Rogers **Natasha Romanoff **James Rhodes **Bruce Banner Enemies *Kree Empire **Supreme Intelligence - Former Superior *Accusers **Ronan the Accuser † *Don *Starforce - Teammates turned Enemies **Yon-Rogg - Former Commander **Korath † **Minn-Erva † **Att-Lass - Former Friend **Bron-Char *Los Angeles Police Department - Situational Enemies Trivia *In the comics, Captain Marvel is a codename used by several superheroes, the first being Mar-Vell. Carol Danvers is the seventh holder of the title. She obtained powers after a fusion of Kree and human genes, assuming the codenames Ms. Marvel, Binary and Warbird before becoming Captain Marvel. *Carol Danvers is a fan of . Behind the Scenes *According to Kevin Feige in his Phase Three announcement, Carol Danvers is "one of the most, if not the most, powerful heroes in the MCU."KEVIN FEIGE TALKS BRIE LARSON AND CAPTAIN MARVEL Feige further confirmed that Captain Marvel will be the most powerful superhero in the Marvel Cinematic Universe.Kevin Feige Talks Captain Marvel Movie, Casting Brie Larson *Captain Marvel was originally in the Avengers: Age of Ultron script, but she was removed as it was deemed inappropriate to introduce her without establishing her backstory.MTV interview with Kevin Feige *Carol Danvers was also originally going to appear in Jessica Jones when it was going to air on ABC, however, her role was eventually filled by Trish Walker.[http://www.comicbookmovie.com/fansites/JoshWildingNewsAndReviews/news/?a=127182 Here's How CAPTAIN MARVEL Was Going To Factor Into JESSICA JONES] * , , Natalie Dormer, , , , and were rumored for the role of Carol Danvers. *Joanna Bennett, Renae Moneymaker, Heather Bonomo, Shauna Galligan and Ingrid Kleinig were stunt doubles for Brie Larson, Kara Petersen was a stunt double for Mckenna Grace and Jessie Giacomazzi was a stunt double for London Fuller in the role of Captain Marvel. References External Links * * * * Category:Captain Marvel (film) Characters Category:Avengers: Endgame Characters Category:Humans Category:Kree Category:Females Category:Blonde Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:United States Armed Forces Officers Category:Starforce Members Category:Enhanced Individuals Category:Heroes